


You’re not alone

by SloaneReads



Category: City of Blank (Webcomic), Webtoon - Fandom
Genre: Desmond helps Rex, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Recovered Memories, Rex remembers Mikiah’s death, Rex remembers Mikiah’s last moments, Shnee is best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneReads/pseuds/SloaneReads
Summary: Rex could smell smoke.But that didn’t make any sense, he couldn’t smell anything before, not this strongly. He looked down at his hand covering his bleeding side.Oh... it’s a dream, isn’t it?-Or-Rex remembers Mikiah’s death from his brother’s POV and Desmond comforts him after.Also, some Lyss and Shnee at the end, too.*NOTE: There are some spoilers to the story so go read City of Blank on Webtoon! :-D*
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: My Works (SloaneReads)





	You’re not alone

Rex could smell smoke.

But that didn’t make any sense, he couldn’t smell anything before, not this strongly. He looked down at his hand covering his bleeding side.

He looked up to see himself carrying him, his grape-like face showing no emotion but worry was clear in his body language. Rex-but-not-Rex was bleeding out while the half-blank was helping him to get away from their burning childhood home.

The blast slammed against their backs and pushed them forward into the snow.

They stopped trudging through the snow and took a breather, if either of them could really breathe much. Rex was still bleeding out so each breath hurt and shook his body in effort. The solid blank didn’t need the rest, but he paid attention when Rex told him his instructions.

He told the half-blank-Rex to go to Glory City, then he let his mask fall.

Then everything went black.

~—————————————————~

Rex gasped as he awoke, taking in his surroundings: Desmond and Lyss’s apartment. 

If the half-blank was actually him, then he must’ve been in Mikiah’s memories.

_Oh... it was just a dream, wasn’t it?_

Even so, Rex couldn’t stop the sobs from racking through his body, with a hand over his mouth to quiet them. He didn’t even notice Desmond lurking from the doorframe, who slowly started to approach him. 

“Rex,” Desmond asked worriedly, “are you ok?”

Rex couldn’t respond, so Desmond came over and sat down next to him. He reached out, hesitated, but then carried through and rubbed comforting circles on Rex’s back. Rex slowly calmed down and took some shaky, but deep breaths. 

“Sorry if I woke you, I’m fine now,” Rex said. He knew his voice was cracking, but he didn’t want to be a bother. At the same time, he didn’t really want to be alone either, so he hoped Desmond would stay a little longer. 

“I’ll get you a glass of water, you should hydrate after... that,” Desmond said, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Rex nodded and started to think about the memory he just remembered. He could feel Mikiah’s pain, it was awful. He had to take deep breaths and think about anything other than his nightmare to keep from crying again. 

Desmond came back over with the glass. “Here, and you should probably put your mask back on when you’re done, just in case Lyss wakes up.” It was at that moment Rex even realized he had taken it off.

_Must’ve been when I woke up._

Rex stopped thinking too hard about it, though, and focused more on taking small sips of his glass. He put his mask back on after he finished and put the now empty glass on the side table.

“Thanks, Desmond... for being here for me even if you don’t like me that much.”

Desmond didn’t really know how to respond, but settled with, “Yeah, sure, I’ll just go back to bed now, goodnight Rex.”

Rex didn’t think before saying, “Wait!”

Desmond turned around and Rex said as fast as he could before being able to back out, “Canyoupleasestay I-Idon’tthinkIcangobacktosleep,” then he added more quietly, “...I don’t want to be alone.”

Desmond raised his brows but didn’t question him, just sat back down beside him on the couch and let Rex rest his head on his shoulder.

~—————————————————~

Finally, as the darkness started to fade with the rising sun, Rex said, “Sorry for keeping you awake all night, I just remembered Mikiah’s last memories...” he trailed off.

Desmond didn’t pry him, just said, “I understand, my face was in the military, remember? I got his memories, too, so I get it.”

”Thanks, Desmond.”

“Of course, and hey since you’re up you can help me make breakfast.”

Rex groaned humorously and begrudgingly got up. “I’m only doing this to count as paying you back for staying with me all night.”

”Sure, Rex, sure. Definitely not because you freeload here.”

”Hey I’m Lyss’s guest, remember? And your fellow blankhunter-in-training.”

”Yeah, yeah. Now go wash your hands and crack a few eggs or something,” Desmond replied with a friendly smirk.

”Aye, aye, cap’n!”

~—————————————————~

Lyss wandered in to the smell of bacon with Shnee at her side.

She saw Desmond at the stove, and Rex fumbling with cracking eggs into a bowl.

”Come on, Rex, it’s not that hard! There better not be any shells either. You _have_ scrambled eggs before, right?”

Rex replied in a friendly banter, “Yeah expect _me_ to know how to cook, even Mikiah couldn’t.”

Desmond replied, “Well I’ll help you out...”

Lyss didn’t interrupt them, she enjoyed seeing them get along better. She quietly sat down with Shnee on the couch and watched her boys cook (or watched Desmond cook and lecture Rex who was failing pretty miserably but still happily following Desmond’s guidance) with a big grin under her mask.

~——The End——~

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to go check out City of Blank on Webtoon and heart every episode to support the series. It’s a really great webcomic that updates every Thursday (or Wednesday night) that is super intriguing and original.  
> This is just my take on what may happen when Rex regains Mikiah’s final memories, but he has to get through all Mikiah’s other ones so it’ll be awhile in the real story to get to it, and I also just wanted to write some comfort. 🥰  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
